Little Boyfriend
by RinriChoi
Summary: Menjalani hidup memang membutuhkan pilihan, dan pilihannya untuk mencintai dia- mencintai anak kecil seperti dia. [YEWOOK/BL/Pedo]


"Umma, ada yang memencet bel!" seru seorang namja, yang kini asyik menonton acara televisi dengan posisi tengkurap. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah chiki yang menemaninya, sedikit acuh dengan bunyi bel yang terus saja berbunyi tanda seseorang bertamu ke rumahnya. Ia lebih memilih menyuruh ibunya saja yang membuka pintu. Manja sekali memang.

"Ya! Umma sedang sibuk memasak, sayang. Kau saja yang membuka pintunya." Sahut sang ibu pada putranya yang masih saja bersantai-santai itu.

Ryeowook, namja tadi, mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ibunya yang balik menyuruh. Ia kan sedang bersantai, kapan lagi ia bisa seperti ini disela kesibukannya di sekolah. Mengganggu saja, gumamnya.

"Ya, ya, tunggu sebentar!" teriaknya, bangkit dari tidurnya dengan malas dan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Sempat ia berpikir orang yang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini begitu mengganggu. Jangan lupakan bel yang terus saja dipencetnya tanpa henti dan berulang-ulang. Apa orang itu tidak berpikir bahwa sekali saja sudah bisa didengar, pikirnya.

Saat Ryeowook membuka pintu, sesosok bocah lelaki yang diperkirakan berumur 6 tahun berada di depan rumahnya. Tubuh kecilnya kini berjinjit dan terus memencet bel, ia sedikit kesusahan. Dan sepertinya ia masih belum menyadari bahwa pemilik rumah sudah membuka pintu.

"Hey bocah, apa yang kau lakukan dengan bel rumahku?" tanya Ryeowook. Sebelah tangannya kembali menyuap chiki yang masih bertengger di tangannya, mengunyahnya dengan santai sambil menatap malas anak kecil berambut hitam legam yang kini menoleh padanya.

"Lama sekali sih membuka pintunya?!"

"Eh?" sebelah alis Ryeowook terangkat mendengarnya. Apa-apaan anak kecil ini, pikirnya. Laki-laki yang Ryeowook sebut dengan bocah itu justru kini marah-marah padanya bibir tipisnya yang terus bergerak menggerutukan kekesalannya, dan kedua mata berbentuk bulan sabitnya yang memicing tajam seolah sedang menakut-nakuti Ryeowook.

"Tubuhku pegal, tahu!" ketusnya lagi. Masih kecil saja sudah ketus seperti ini, bagaimana besarnya? Tingginya hanya mencapai perut Ryeowook, tapi sepertinya bocah lelaki itu sama sekali tidak takut pada Ryeowook yang notabenya lebih tua 12 tahun darinya. Terlanjur kesal, sih.

Dan sekarang, Ryeowook justru hanya diam. Kedua matanya menatap lekat sosok namja kecil yang terus memarahinya itu. Bahkan ia sendiri lupa, yang seharusnya marah itu siapa.

"Kau tampan.." Gumam Ryeowook, dan namja kecil di depannya itu hanya mengkerutkan keningnya saat mendengar perkataan Ryeowook yang sebenarnya tanpa disadari oleh Ryeowooknya sendiri.

"Jangan coba menggodaku!" Ryeowook tertawa kecil saat namja kecil itu menggembungkan pipinya, menatap tajam padanya, dan kini menunjuk-nunjuk Ryeowook dengan jari telunjuknya, yang sebenarnya sangat tidak sopan dilakukan oleh anak kecil sepertinya. Tapi Ryeowook tidak marah.

"Namaku Yesung! Aku tetangga barumu, ummaku menyuruhku membawakanmu kue ini, katanya sebagai tanda perkenalan." Jelas bocah lelaki yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri dan menjelaskan apa maksud dan tujuan ia datang ke rumah ini. Ia berbicara persis seperti apa yang dikatakan ibunya tadi, kata-kata ibunya yang memang sengaja dihafalnya. Bahkan awalnya Yesung sempat merengek pada ibunya karena tidak bisa terlalu mengingat ucapan ibunya tentang apa saja yang harus diucapkannya saat bertemu pemilik rumah.

Oh… Yesung namanya, gumam Ryeowook.

Ya, Kim Yesung, bocah berusia 6 tahun yang kemarin datang ke komplek perumahannya untuk menempati rumah kosong yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah Ryeowook. Orang tua Ryeowook pun sebenarnya sempat datang berkunjung, berkenalan dengan baik dan mengobrol cukup lama. Hanya saja Ryeowook saat itu tak ada, namja itu pulang malam karena kerja kelompok yang dilakukannya. Dan ia sendiri tak menyadari bahwa rumah kosong di sampingnya itu sudah berpenghuni. Jadi ia tak tahu bahwa namja kecil di hadapannya ini, namja kecil yang ia rasa memang super duper cerewet adalah tetangganya.

Yesung datang ke rumah Ryeowook untuk mengantarkan kue, tentunya dengan paksaan dari ibunya karena awalnya Yesung menolak. Ia sedang sibuk dengan beberapa mainan terbaru pemberian ayahnya kemarin, dan ibunya sudah mengganggunya dengan menyuruhnya datang ke rumah Ryeowook. Dan sialnya, saat datang ia melihat jarak bel rumah dengan tinggi tubuhnya cukup jauh hingga membuatnya harus berjinjit. Dan setelah ia berhasil memencetnya dengan penuh perjuangan, penghuni rumah justru tak juga muncul. Jadilah ia kesal sendiri dan memencet belnya berulang kali.

Setelah memberikan kue pada Ryeowook, awalnya Yesung ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi langkahnya (yang sedikit dihentak karena masih kesal) terhenti saat Ryeowook menarik pergelangan tangan kecilnya, menariknya mendekat hingga-

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Memekik cukup keras saat Ryeowook mencium pipinya dengan kilat, dan Ryeowook tersenyum jahil saat melihat wajah Yesung yang memerah padam.

"Datang kesini lagi, ya?" kata Ryeowook kemudian masuk meninggalkan Yesung yang mematung di depan rumahnya, kemudian menutup pintu dengan sebelumnya mengerling jahil padanya. Tanpa Yesung tahu bahwa Ryeowook di dalam kini sedang menertawainya cukup keras.

**Little Boyfriend** © Choi RinRi

Main Cast : [Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook]

YeWook couple, always.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance.

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, Pedo!Wook, Kid!Yesung.

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong, Ryeowook ah." Sapa seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cukup muda di usianya yang memasuki kepala tiga itu saat membuka pintu dan mendapati pemuda berumur 18 tahun kini berada di depannya. Tersenyum manis saat tahu Ryeowook yang sore ini berkunjung ke rumahnya, seperti biasa. "Ayo masuk, mencari Yesung, kan?" tebak nyonya Kim, dan disambut cengiran khas Kim Ryeowook setelahnya. Nyonya Kim sudah hafal betul, karena Ryeowook memang sering datang kesini setiap pulang sekolah.

Dan orang tua Yesung tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena mereka berpikir Ryeowook sangat suka bermain bersama Yesung. Lagipula di sekitar sini jumlah anak kecil seusia Yesung hanya sedikit, membuatnya sering kesepian dan Ryeowook yang sering menemaninya bermain. Membuat mereka berpikir bahwa Ryeowook memang tipe orang yang menyukai anak kecil berhubung ia sendirian di rumah karena anak tunggal, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa kata 'menyukai anak kecil' berarti lain bagi Ryeowook.

Sudah hampir sebulan keluarga Kim, yang juga bermarga sama dengan Ryeowook, menjadi tetangganya. Orang tua Yesung bilang lingkungan disini cukup menyenangkan, dengan orang-orang yang ramah walau awalnya mereka harus kembali beradaptasi disini karena sudah cukup lama tinggal di Jepang, sekitar 2 tahun. Mereka pindah ke Jepang ketika Yesung berumur 4 tahun. Dan sekarang, karena pekerjaan tuan Kim yang dipindah tugaskan ke Korea membuat mereka sekeluarga kembali ke Negara kelahiran.

"Baru pulang sekolah, ne?" tanya nyonya Kim pada Ryeowook yang dipersilakannya untuk duduk, ditangannya ia membawa nampan berisi teh dan sepiring kue kering. Ryeowook mengangguk, kedua matanya sesekali melirik ke berbagai arah, mencari sosok kecil yang tak juga menampakan dirinya.

"Ah, ahjumma selalu seperti ini, aku jadi tak enak hati karena membuat repot." Ryeowook mengusap tengkuknya saat melihat sajian di meja ruang tamu. Ryeowook sudah sering datang kesini, tapi nyonya Kim selalu memperlakukannya seperti tamu dari jauh.

"Aihh, tidak apa-apa." nyonya Kim tertawa kecil mendengarnya, dan Ryeowook pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Ayo diminum, sambil menunggu Yesung." Lanjutnya. Ryeowook pun mengiyakan, menyesap teh yang disediakan nyonya Kim sambil menunggu kekasihnya yang entah dimana itu.

Ya, Kekasih. Setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di rumah Ryeowook, yang harus membuat Yesung pulang dengan wajah memerah, membuat keduanya justru semakin dekat. Benar saja, Yesung secara tiba-tiba sering berdiri di depan pagar rumah Ryeowook setelahnya, dengan berbagai robot-robotan di tangannya. Menunggu Ryeowook pulang sekolah, bahkan tak jarang sampai memakan waktu satu jam atau lebih karena Ryeowook yang sering pulang telat.

Dan tentu saja itu membuat Yesung kesal, padahal Ryeowook sudah berjanji akan menemaninya bermain sampai puas. Dan rasa kesalnya akan menguap jika Ryeowook sudah mencium bibirnya, meminta maaf padanya dengan lembut, dan tersenyum manis padanya. Hanya dengan hal sesimple itu dapat membuat anak sekecil Yesung menurut dan berhenti menatap sebal pada Ryeowook.

Sebenarnya awal hubungan mereka dimulai dari Ryeowook sendiri, karena Yesung saat ini memang tak mengerti apa-apa. Apa itu cinta, apa itu pacaran, dan ia juga tak pernah mengerti kenapa Ryeowook senang sekali menempelkan bibir mereka. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa nyaman dengan namja pendek itu walau awalnya ia sempat dibuat kesal. Jadi ia ingin terus bersama Ryeowook, dan saat Ryeowook bilang bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya, Yesung mengiyakan saja.

"Ah, Yesung memang kemana, ahjumma?" tanya Ryeowook, penasaran karena kekasihnya itu tak juga terlihat. Tidak mungkin jika namja jutek itu tidak ada di rumah, nyonya Kim bilang Yesung ada di rumah.

"Yesung sedang man-"

"Ummaaaaa! Yesung sudah selesai mandi!"

Baru saja Ryeowook dan nyonya Kim membicarakan Yesung, kini sosok namja kecil itu menampakan dirinya. Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang terlihat polos, rambut dan tubuh kecilnya yang basah, dan tentu saja… telanjang. Tanpa menyadari bahwa kini ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya dengan intens. Hingga akhirnya saat Yesung tahu bahwa ada Ryeowook dirumahnya, yang kini menatapnya dari ujung kaki lalu ke kepala, membuatnya sadar dan-

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Spontan Yesung berteriak lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan berlari terbirit, wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Sedangkan Ryeowook, ia tertawa puas sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Dan nyonya Kim hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah putranya itu, dan sesuatu mengganjal pikirannya…

Kenapa anaknya harus semalu itu?

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook terus menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak. Memperhatikan Yesung yang terus saja bersembunyi di balik selimut, menutupi tubuh telanjangnya yang kini sedang tengkurap di atas kasur. Di tangan Ryeowook terdapat satu pasang kaos beserta celana yang sengaja dipersiapkan nyonya Kim sebelumnya, pakaian anak kecil bergambar micky mouse yang akan ia pakaikan pada tubuh Yesung.

Tadi nyonya Kim tiba-tiba memekik cukup keras saat sadar ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari arah dapur, sebuah aroma menyengat yang Ryeowook tebak itu adalah bau hangus. Dan nyonya Kim teringat, sebelum Ryeowook datang ke rumahnya ia sedang bereksperimen dengan salah satu resep kue yang baru saja ditemukannya.

Jadilah seperti ini, Ryeowook diminta tolong oleh nyonya Kim untuk memakaikan Yesung baju. Sedangkan nyonya Kim kembali berkutat di dapur. Dan tentu saja Ryeowook menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kata nyonya Kim, Yesung benar-benar anak yang malas, bahkan untuk belajar memakai baju yang baik pun ia tak mau.

"Ayolah, sayang, mau sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalmu itu?" tanya Ryeowook, ia mulai bosan karena Yesung terus saja bersembunyi darinya.

"Keluar, Ryeo! Aku malu!" teriak Yesung, membuat Ryeowook mau tak mau kembali tertawa mendengarnya. Yang benar saja, Yesung masih kecil jadi untuk apa ia malu? Lagipula mereka sesama namja, apa yang harus ditutupi? Ya, walaupun Ryeowook akui bahwa ia sendiri pun akan malu bertelanjang di depan Yesung. Kami kan sepasang kekasih, pikirnya.

Dan Ryeowook yakin, junior milik namja kecil itu pun pasti masih berukuran- Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Ryeowook! Rutuknya sambil menepuk keras jidatnya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa sampai berpikiran seperti itu?

"Ryeo!" suara Yesung kembali memanggilnya, membuat Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunannya yang sedikit menjurus itu. Ia sudah besar, berstatus siswa sekolah menengah akhir di tahun ketiga, jadi wajar saja kan jika Ryeowook sudah mengerti hal seperti itu?

Dan soal panggilan Yesung tadi- ia memang sudah terbiasa memanggil kekasihnya itu dengan sebutan 'Ryeo', bahkan tanpa embel kata hyung. Ia selalu berkata, Ryeowook itu sudah besar tapi badannya terlalu pendek untuk orang berumur seusianya. Tidak pantas untuk dipanggil Hyung. Dan ia yakin, jika sudah besar nanti pasti tingginya akan mengalahkan Ryeowook dan membuat ia terlihat lebih dewasa dari kekasihnya itu. Maka dari itu, ia malas memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan hyung. Ada-ada saja pemikirannya itu.

"Yasudah, jika kau tidak mau keluar, aku pulang saja." Kata Ryeowook, kemudian menaruh pakaian Yesung di meja belajar dan turun dari atas ranjang. Yesung yang mendengar itu tentu saja tidak mau terima, dan dengan cepat ia pun keluar dari balik selimutnya.

"Ryeo! Pakaikan aku baju!"

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan saat bocah lelaki itu mulai merengek padanya. Dan entah mengapa, walau ukurannya masih kecil, cukup membuat Ryeowook merona saat melihat akses penting milik Yesung. Bentuknya yang kecil dan ujungnya mengerucut, juga mulus tanpa bulu, membuat Ryeowook jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lihat, Ryeo?!"

**.**

**.**

"Ryeo," panggil Yesung disela aktifitasnya yang sedang sibuk memasang kembali tangan robot mainan yang baru saja dipatahkannya. Wajahnya terlihat serius, bahkan sampai ada setetes keringat yang mengalir di pelipis dahinya, ia harus kembali membenarkannya jika tak ingin kena marah ibunya dan ayahnya pasti tidak akan membelikannya mainan lagi. Membuat Ryeowook yang melihatnya tersenyum geli.

"Ya, sayang?" jawab Ryeowook. Setelah beberapa kali tertawa keras karena tingkah Yesung yang malu-malu saat dipakaikan baju, akhirnya ia bisa bersantai di kamar bocah kelas 1 sekolah dasar itu. Tengkurap- posisi favoritnya, di atas ranjang Yesung dengan ditemani komik milik anak kecil itu. Membaca sebentar sambil menunggu Yesung yang masih sibuk sendiri.

"Cinta itu apa, sih?" tanya Yesung, tanpa menoleh pada Ryeowook yang kini memandangnya. Dan ia berteriak cukup keras saat pekerjaannya sudah selesai, tangan robot mainannya itu kembali terpasang. Dan Yesung sangat bangga dengan hasil kerjanya itu.

"Eh? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Ryeowook menoleh, menatap bingung Yesung yang bertanya tentang hal seperti itu. Ia mengubah posisinya, duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang. Mengangkat tubuh kecil Yesung namun cukup berat itu, kemudian mendudukannya di atas pahanya. Membuat Yesung duduk menghadapnya.

"Tadi di sekolah, teman perempuanku bilang kalau dia mencintaiku." Jelasnya, dan Yesung bingung saat melihat ekspressi Ryeowook yang mendengarkan ceritanya itu. Apa dia salah berbicara? Kenapa Ryeowook terlihat… tidak suka? Pikir Yesung.

"Lalu?"

"Dia bilang aku ini tampan, jadi dia mencintaiku. Aku tidak mengerti, saat aku tanya apa itu cinta, dia justru menertawaiku dan menyuruhku menonton drama-drama yang ada di televisi." Yesung cemberut saat menceritakan hal ini, mengingat bagaimana menyebalkannya saat ia ditertawai teman-temannya, bahkan hampir sekelas. "Aku kesal karena dia menertawaiku, jadi kupukul saja kepalanya sampai dia menangis." Sambung Yesung dengan wajahnya yang polos, membuat Ryeowook menganga di tempat saat itu juga. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar sadis, preman kecil.

Ryeowook tak habis pikir, bagaimana anak-anak sebesar Yesung dapat tahu kata 'cinta' dan mengartikannya dengan mudah? Bahkan, dulu saja saat ia masih seusia Yesung, ia tak pernah sedikitpun mendengar apalagi sok mengerti cinta. Kerjaannya saja hanya bermain petak umpet, dan jaman sekarang anak sekecil itu sudah sok mengerti cinta.

"Kau mau tahu apa arti cinta?" tanya Ryeowook, menangkup dua pipi bulat milik Yesung dan kekasih kecilnya itu menanggukan kepalanya.

"Cinta adalah kau dan aku."

"Eh?" Yesung hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya, sih?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Cinta adalah emosi dari kasih sayang yang kuat, memiliki ketertarikan pribadi, seperti kau dan aku." Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. Ia terus menjelaskan, walau ia tahu jika anak sekecil Yesung tak akan pernah bisa mengerti bahkan jika ia menjelaskannya sampai berhari-hari sekalipun. Karena baginya sendiri, cinta benar-benar merumitkan dan sulit dimengerti hanya dengan teori.

"Begini saja simplenya, kau menyayangiku, tidak? Kau menyukaiku, tidak? Kau tertarik padaku, tidak?" jawab Ryeowook dengan rentetan pertanyaan. Yesung mengangguk. "Alasannya apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Umm…" Yesung menaruh satu jarinya di dagu, membuat pose berpikir yang membuat Ryeowook gemas sendiri. Ia sadar, jika sudah besar nanti pasti posisinya adalah sebagai uke, jadi bagaimanapun imutnya Yesung, namja kecil itu akan tetap menjadi semenya. "Karena kau baik, sering menemaniku bermain, membantuku mengerjakan tugas sekolah, membelikanku ice cream vanilla dan-"

"Aishh, tidak, tidak! Bukan yang seperti itu, sayang." Potong Ryeowook cepat, mendengus saat mendengar alasan kekasihnya itu. Menyebalkan. Ryeowook pun kembali menjelaskannya, dan Yesung hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya walau sebenarnya ia tak mengerti.

"Hah, sudahlah, kau memang masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahuinya." Kata Ryeowook, membuat Yesung yang mendengarnya cemberut. "Jika kau sudah besar nanti, kau pasti akan mengerti sendiri tanpa harus aku jelaskan lagi." Ryeowook tersenyum manis, senyuman yang paling Yesung sukai. Mengusap lembut rambut hitam Yesung.

"Daripada membahas soal cinta, lebih baik sekarang kita—" baru saja Ryeowook akan menurunkan tubuh Yesung dari pangkuannya dan berkata ingin bermain sesuatu dibanding membahas hal seperti ini, tiba-tiba Yesung mengagetkannya. Yesung menciumnya, tepat di bibirnya. Membuat ucapannya terpotong dan terkejut. Ciuman yang dilakukan oleh anak kecil seperti Yesung, tapi cukup membuatnya seperti terkena sengatan listrik saat Yesung melakukannya. Ciuman pertama yang Yesung berikan untuknya, karena biasanya Ryeowok yang memulainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ryeo… karena kau adalah kekasihku!" Yesung berkata dengan penekanan dan suaranya yang terdengar riang, lalu ia justru terkekeh setelahnya. Ia tahu pasti Ryeowook malu, wajahnya memerah.

"Ish, dasar anak nakal. Tahu apa soal cinta, hm?" Yesung tertawa keras, bahkan sampai berteriak-teriak karena Ryeowook menggelitiki pinggangnya sekarang. Membuatnya kegelian, dan terus meronta meminta Ryeowook untuk menghentikannya. "ayo jawab, anak nakal!" Ryeowook ikut tertawa saat melihat Yesung tertawa.

"Hahahaha stoppp aaaa stop, Ryeo!"

"Sok tahu! Sok dewasa! Dasar anak kecil yang menyebalkan!" Ryeowook terus menggelitikinya tanpa ampun.

"Hahh… hahh… kuadukan pada umma!" ancam Yesung sambil mengatur nafas saat Ryeowook berhenti mengerjainya.

"Dan kau akan menerima akibatnya!" Ryeowook tak mau kalah, dan kembali menggelitiki pinggang Yesung hingga membuat anak kecil itu tertawa- bahkan sampai menangis karena tidak kuat. Tubuhnya memang sensitive. Dan Yesung berhenti menangis saat Ryeowook yang merasa geli melihatnya dan juga kasihan padanya meminta maaf dan menciumnya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." ucapnya pelan. Memperhatikan Yesung yang kini masih cemberut walau ia sudah memaafkan Ryeowook. Bagaimana tingkah polosnya, sikap sok dewasanya, sifat cerewetnya, dan ketusnya namja kecil ini jika sudah marah. Semuanya… Ryeowook mencintai semua yang ada pada diri Yesung.

Ia tak peduli apa kata orang, yang menyebutnya seorang pedophile sekalipun. Apa pedulinya? Ini jalan hidupnya, semua orang memiliki pilihan, dan pilihan dalam hidupnya untuk mencintai Yesung. Mencintai anak kecil berusia 6 tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Love can't be predicted on whom I'll fall in love, and that's what I feel. I never regretted the path of my life, because this is my choice. I have him, and indeed he was destined for me. For Kim Yesung, my little boyfriend. "_–Kim Ryeowook

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**[A/N]**

Saya kembali datang membawa oneshoot, dan kali ini dengan tema yang agak serem sebenernya. Ryeowook pedophile hohoho. Awalnya saya mau buat Yesung yang pedophile dan Ryeowook yang anak kecilnya, kan cocok tuh. Tapi kata temen deket saya, cerita yang kaya gitu udah banyak. Saya jadi bingung, dan tiba-tiba saya kepikiran buat ngebalik posisi mereka hahaha. Agak ragu sih sebenernya buat publish, tapi berhubung nanggung udah dibuat, yaudah saya publish aja. Sekalian pengen liat pendapat kalian kkk. Saya minta maaf untuk Yesung ataupun Ryeowook yang disini saya buat bener-bener OOC dari aslinya. Huft -_-

Dan jika kalian berminat, saya bisa buatkan oneshoot lagi yang semodel dengan ini, hanya saja dibalik jadi Yesung yang pedo, tapi itupun kalau kalian mau dan sebelumnya harus review dulu dong XD Saya selalu menerima semua request readers yang meminta untuk dibuatkan fanfic, selagi itu memakai cast YeWook dan saya memang mampu membuatnya haha. Karena bagi saya, adanya fanfic-fanfic saya selama ini karena adanya readers, adanya keinginan saya untuk membuat fanfic karena ada kalian yang selalu menyemangati^^

Yasudah segitu saja. Sayonara dan review kalian saya tunggu :-)

**[CHOI RINRI]**


End file.
